


白昼梦

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daydreaming, Emotional Hurt, M/M, POV Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特所做的梦中梦
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	白昼梦

我被雨声吵醒的时候是正午，当时我还半梦半醒地睡着午觉，耳中响起细小的声音，而后逐渐扩大，先是杂乱无章的，慢慢才变得有规律起来。我寻摸着这雨的大小，身体也像是感到了雨天的凉意而又往温暖的毯子中缩了缩。我没有睁眼，可这午睡也是无法再继续进行下去的了，但我还是翻了个身想再起码窝上个十分钟。我正式醒过来是在半个小时之后，等我的意识完全回归身体的时候我听到那雨声又变大了，我心烦意乱地坐起身来，把毯子卷成一团丢开在一旁，我没有注意到房间中多出了一个人，我在刚睡醒的时候总是迷迷糊糊的，我看不见任何东西，眼前只有白茫茫的一片似雾非雾的东西。

“下午好。”我听到有人在房间的角落开口，我循着声音找过去，讶异地发现伊万已经回到家中。

“你什么时候回来的？”我歪了歪头问他，他说二十分钟之前，我点点头当做是听到了，然后下床去找我放在床边的拖鞋，但是我愣是没找到它们，它们有一双可爱的兔耳朵，这是没来到过我们——我和伊万——家的人们所不相信的，就连弗朗西斯一开始都不相信这一点。是路德维希买的，我唯一可以肯定地告诉他的就是这么一件事，当时他的表情实在是太过于精彩，现在想来我那时候居然没有将其照下来保存在手机中。我弯下身子将手探到床底下去摸索，摸到一手的灰。在我纳闷的时候伊万拿来了我的拖鞋，他放在我脚边，在我将“为什么它会跑这么远”的时候他难得替我穿上了我的拖鞋，虽然我觉得这举动实在有些恶心，我打了个冷颤，用穿好拖鞋的那一只脚踢开了伊万，他摔倒的动作有些滑稽，我大笑出声，看到他脸面上有些尴尬的神色，在我笑声开始收拢的时候我想这是不是有些过分了，他只是想爱怜我一次，我却这般羞辱他。但我又转念一想，他以前从未对我显示出有任何惜爱之情，而我也并不是很想要这份情谊。

我撕开床边那包烟，有些奇怪，我记得我把它放在床头的时候是已经被拿掉几根的，那时我烟瘾犯了上来就一连抽了几根，直到现在房间里还有些微挥散不去的味道。“你拿了包新的过来？”我一边给烟点上火一边问伊万，他摇摇头，我哼了一声之后离开卧房，他跟着我下楼，看着我换了鞋再罩了外套，我们又出门去，竖着衣领淋雨。路上没有什么人，零星有几个急匆匆奔跑着躲雨的路人，我取下烟对着一个狼狈的过路女孩吹了个轻佻的口哨，她金色的长发被打湿，顺从地贴向她的头皮，她的连衣花裙子被大雨打得湿透，我可以看到她布料之下穿的深色的胸罩。那女孩凶狠地剜了我与伊万一个眼刀，我用余光撇到伊万装出一脸无辜的表情，我知道他也与我一样无法将实现从若隐若现的少女的乳房上移开，人之常情，人之常情。我用手臂去捅捅他的腰，他吃痛的低声惊呼了一小下，我重新把烟放进嘴里，挑起嘴角嘲讽地一笑。

我们在街角一家快餐店吃了午饭，那儿的松饼又硬又甜得发涩，充满了廉价香精的味道，我吃了一半，没有碰松饼上放的一小撮奶油，我用塑料叉子把它拨到一旁，又从伊万的盘子里叉了些炒蛋，那可比我的松饼好吃多了，尽管味同嚼蜡。我要了杯清水喝，自从第一次来这里点了咖啡之后我再也不敢喝这家店的咖啡，伊万倒是喜欢这边的热可可，在我看来那也是甜得发腻。

“我来向你告别，明天我要走了。”伊万开口，我没有把我的视线从对方餐盘中赠送的沙拉上移开。

“去哪？”我发了一会儿呆，想些有的没的，然后这么问他。

“不知道，反正离开这里吧。”

我点点头，他握住了我的手，我没有什么反应就让他这么又摸了两下，像是他舍不得放开一样。

没有人在看我们。

某位顾客与服务员起了口角。

然后伊万起身离开，随手抽走了我放在桌上的烟盒中的一根烟。

我把那一小碗沙拉拿到我自己的盘子中，搅拌了一下之后慢慢吃完了它，我放下叉子又点了一根烟，我的心如同无风浪的湖面一样平静。

“哥哥醒醒。”路德维希的声音突兀地响起，我挣扎着睁开眼，从趴着的姿势变为坐着之后还是不太适应现在的光亮，我的手臂已经发麻。我喝了些水，然后转头看向一旁送来水的路德维希。他把杯子拿走，走之前担忧地看了我一眼，我疑惑他为什么会用这样的眼神看我，但是他很快就转过身去离开了我们的书房。

门铃在我无所事事地时候响起，那个时候我正拿着手机随便浏览着我的脸书账号，我已经有很久没有看到伊万出现在我的状态底下，而他自己的主页也已经有许久没有再更新。我单手撑着头想他到底有多久没有出现在社交网站上，我有的时候会拨去电话，但那都是关机状态，这让我觉得奇怪，他有这么多事情可以忙吗？我挂断电话的时候都会这么在心中抱怨，但那些抱怨并不能传达给伊万，后来我开始在给他的电话里面留言，有的时候或许仅仅只打一个简单的招呼，我不知道他开机并听到我的语言留言的几率有多大，我只是重复着在做这件事情。

我在路德维希的催促之下去开门，当时他正在厨房里忙活我们的午饭，我拖拉着去开门，弗朗西斯与安东尼奥抱着一瓶酒兴奋地冲进门来，他们一边大咧咧地在沙发上坐下一边招呼路德维希拿来三个杯子，我被他们撞得趔趄了两步，摸了摸鼻子之后也加入到他们的饮酒队伍中。

“餐前酒！我闻到食物的味道了！”弗朗西斯一只胳膊搂住我的脖子，另一只则挥着酒杯在空中乱舞着，我想这哪是餐前酒，但还是接过安东尼奥递来的杯子猛灌了一口，让弗朗西斯大呼我糟蹋了他的好酒。

“我说，你们知道伊万这个混蛋上哪里去了吗？”我醉醺醺地搂抱着离自己最近的弗朗西斯，“他好久都没有再联系我了，这个混蛋，工作有这么忙吗！”我打了酒嗝，其实我并不是十分擅长饮酒，尤其是他们今天所带来的烈酒，我像是抱怨一般朝着弗朗西斯诉苦，手底下明显感觉到他的身体僵在了原地。

“喂基尔伯特？”他这么喊了我的名字，我晃了晃头以示自己还十分清醒。

“你……你难道不记得了？”安东尼奥的笑容也变得有些尴尬，他起身去厨房找路德维希，我将他的脚步声听得很清晰，却听不清弗朗西斯在我耳边焦急地说些什么，我只隐隐约约听到一些伊万的名字，但是具体是什么我全然不知，我想我说不定要错过这顿午饭，此时我却慢慢恢复了自己的意识，开始想到些什么，我想起来伊万说是要出门做一次远途旅行，我咧开嘴傻笑了一下，嘴里嘟囔了两句“那怎么不给我寄明信片”，我冲弗朗西斯摆摆手，这个时候我已经不饿了，就像吃了足够多的面包一样进入饱食状态。我松开自己的朋友，他的一张脸看上去被什么东西吓得不轻，然后我起身，看到安东尼奥与我的弟弟正好从厨房中走出来，两人都皱着眉看向我，我也朝他们甩甩手，路德维希迈着步子朝我走来，他嘴里又开始担忧地喊“哥哥”，我站定在楼梯口，眼神直直地看着他，不，他身后的木门上的某一点，我好像看到那门打开了，伊万拉着他的行李箱走进来。

我再次微笑起来，抬起手随意挥了挥，路德维希疑惑地回头去看，他再次转过来的时候那脸变得更加扭曲，我没有看他，移开了自己的视线，在我盯着我的朋友们的时候他们捡起空掉的酒瓶离开了我的家。

他们的姿势可真像落荒而逃的狗，我觉得好玩便笑出了声，几秒钟之后便就停下来，无视掉路德维希惊慌失措的脸便回了自己的房间。

我被晃醒的时候已经日上三竿，我起来揉了揉眼睛，扭头一看闹钟之后睡意便退去大半，随后我看到路德维希有些震怒的脸，我连忙假笑着说“马上就起来”。可他在愤怒背后还有异常微妙的另外一种情绪，我不清楚那到底是什么，就像我也不知道为什么我昨天晚上会很早便萌生困意一般，我什么都不记得，只记得我很早便熄灯睡觉，头一沾到枕头就睡到现在。

就像早就会知道要发生些什么的样子，我的本能告诉我要回避，而我看路德维希的脸色也猜出有什么大事发生。这件大事很重要，但是对于我的兄弟本身并没有什么特别的意义。

“苏联解体了哥哥。”路德维希在我用探求的眼神盯了他有几十秒之后终于开口，他尽量语气生硬且冰冷，但这并不会影响事件本身与他心中的那点态度。他小心翼翼地看着我，我想他一定是在揣测我的意思，于是我耸耸肩，弯下身子将手探到床底下去找我的拖鞋。我在找到那被我乱丢的两只鞋后起身瞥了眼床头柜上放着的烟盒，被我自己撕开来的，里面的烟已被抽走几根，而那些烟蒂出现在一旁的烟灰缸中。我了然地拍了拍手上的灰尘，站了起来。

“他只是出远门去了。”我这么对路德维希说。


End file.
